


One Way Home

by Darkwolves602



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: F/M, Furry, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and the others are en-route back to the Pheonix from Dreadzone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Home

Ratchet leant back in his seat, sighing lightly and allowing his tense muscles to relax. This was the first time he had finally been able to relax since he and the others had been captured on the Phoenix and taken to Dreadzone weeks ago. Ratchet allowed his gaze to move lazily over the others in the escape pod- Dallas was ‘enjoying’ the company of the three kids who had stared in the Dreadzone commercials as Juanita watched in contempt as a grown man was being overpowered by three ten year olds.

Clank lay in the long arms of Venus while Al sat in the cockpit piloting the escape pod with the two test bots.

Ratchet rose from his seat, walking towards the front of the ship. “What’s the situation Al?”

Al leant back in his seat, staring at the controls in deep thought “I’m afraid, not good. This escape pod isn’t designed for long distance travel. The engine is a Mark II Megacorp X-17, but we would need something with at least the power of a Blargian 2-79J to make it back to Solana”

Ratchet scratched his head in thinly veiled confusion, even though he was a space ship mechanic he didn’t pride himself on knowing the exact specs of every engine in existence. “Err huh”

“In layman’s terms, we’re stuck here” Al dumbed it down a bit. That was what Ratchet didn’t like about Al, he over complicated things when the situation didn’t demand it.

“Well what does this rust bucket have?” Ratchet tried to think positive.

“Standard issue- Com link, a few days emergency supplies, short range hail to signal any passing ships and, if you give me some time, I can rig up a short range radar to see if we can find a nearby planet. Or a passing ship”.

“Great, any way I can help?”

“Not right now. I’m sure you could use some sleep, I’ll call you when I’m done”.

“Thanks” Ratchet returned to Clanks side as he dropped his head into his hands. Clank looked over at him.

“What’s wrong Ratchet?”

Ratchet looked up at his buddy before turning back to the floor. “I just talked to Al. Looks like we are goanna be stuck here for a while.”

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as that. We survived Dreadzone, we will survive this”

“Yeah” Ratchet laid down on the seat as he drifted into sleep. Clank had always been there for him, and all he could do was complain and breakdown. Clank deserved more than that.

 

*****************************************

 

“Ratchet” He heard Clanks voice scream his name. He opened his helmet as he looked up into Clanks big green eyes.

“Al’s got a signal” His robotic voice attempted to convey the joy an organic would be feeling.

“Huh” Ratchet replied still in a daze.

“On the radar” Clank replied. Ratchet scrambled to his feet and strode to Al’s side.

“What’s going on?” Ratchet asked.

“We’ve got a ship on radar” Al placed his hands to the controls. “Hailing now.”

“Wait!” Ratchet yelled, he grabbed Al’s arm. He stared at the display showing the view outside. He saw the ship they had spotted on radar, a Dreadzone Transport.

“Doesn’t look friendly” Ratchet whispered. The ship suddenly banked towards them.

“They’ve seen us” Ratchet whispered.

“Oh god. What do we do?” Al asked.

“Take them down” Ratchet replied. He strode over to his seat and removed his wrench from his back. He secured the locks of his helmet in place. He took his position at the other end of the ship “Everyone stay down and stay back” Everybody quickly shuffled towards the cockpit, huddling together.

The unknown ship approached, it slowed above the escape shuttle. The ship lowered its landing claw. There was a loud screech of metal against metal as the ship locked itself to the shuttles hull. The airlock in the shuttles roof slid open, darkness filled the hatch. Ratchet braced himself, ready for whatever was to come. A Dreadzone robot dropped through the hole, crashing to the deck, blaster in hand ready. The creature glanced around the ship until it fixed its vision on Ratchet. “So it’s true. You did make it off the station” the robot spoke with a mechanically augmented voice.

“Yeah, and now we’re going home” Ratchet lunged forward with his wrench, but the robot jumped to his left and fired its blaster. The shots burned into the wall as Ratchet charged forward to take another swing with his wrench.

“Oh, that was a near miss. What do you think Juanita, can Ratchet dodge another shot like that in such close quarters?” The idiot looked over at his anchor partner.

“Dallas, we’re not even on TV right now” Juanita coldly shot him down.

“Oh yeah, but still” Dallas lowered his head in shame.

Ratchet swung at his opponent’s legs, but the robot simply leapt over the swing. Exposed, Ratchet took a hard strike to the helmet. Ratchet recoiled back, stunned. Ratchet was quickly deciphering this to be no ordinary combat bot. He lunged forward again and brought his wrench down on his opponent’s side and finished with a second shot to its exposed torso. The robot glided across ship, crashing harshly to the deck. Ratchet stood over it, his wrench raised. “Nice moves, Hotshot” the robot spoke, its metallic voice laced with a feminine undertone.

“What?” Ratchet asked. The robot reached up with it’s free hand to remove it’s own helmet.

“Sasha!” Ratchet screeched

“Sasha?” Clank spoke, perplexed.  
  
Ratchet retracted his helmet, staring down into Sasha’s brown eyes. “As much as I love to have you on top of me, would you mind getting off?” Sasha asked.

“Oh, sorry” Ratchet quickly clambered off of her, embarrassed. Even with his thick fur anyone who knew Ratchet could see the light redness of him blushing. “Err. What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. After I lost contact on the Phoenix I knew you must have been captured by Dreadzone. My dad was planning a major assault against their station using this ship and this amour as a cover. But I stole it and came to rescue you myself”

“That was very rash and incredibly dangerous” Ratchet snubbed her. Ratchet smiled. “Thanks” She pulled Ratchets lips towards hers, Sasha suddenly realized how much taller he’d become, even without all the armor. Everyone just starred silently at the happy couple. Sasha finally realized they were watching and pulled away from Ratchet. “Err, come on we can get home in this ship”. Everyone clambered into the ship Al took the pilots seat and started the engine.

 

*************************************

 

After hours of flying they had finally made it back to the Phoenix. Ratchet immediately entered his room, unlocking his Dreadzone amour. His tail slipped free of it’s containment, it dropped down to the floor. “Ahh finally”.

“Looking good, hotshot” a voice purred behind him. He looked over his shoulder towards the door, he saw Sasha standing in the doorway.

“Sasha!” he exclaimed.

She walked over to him as she looked him over standing there in his boxers. He had become far more muscular since she last saw him. She walked over to his side and laid a kiss on his furry cheek and whispered in his ear. “How about a tail massage? Handsome”. She twiddled his tail between her thumb and index finger. “For starters”

 

Sasha twiddled Ratchet’s tail between her thumb and index finger. “Lay down on the bed”

She motioned towards his bed beside them. Ratchet did as he was told. He clambered onto the bed, burying his face in the cushions. Sasha sat down on the bed beside him, with her legs curled up to her thigh. Sasha took his tail in her hands. She waved the tip of his tail around playfully, putting the fluffy tip to her nose and twiddling it, enjoying the sweet aroma. She clasped the tail between her palms, rubbing it backwards and forwards between the palms of her hands, loosening the tense muscles in an instant.

A soft sigh escaped Ratchet’s lips as Sasha massaged his tail, starting from the tip and working her way downwards. Once she made it about half way down his tail she suddenly stopped. A sheepish grin began to grow on her face as a devilish idea spawned in her head. She leant down and placed a comforting hand on his back as she whispered in Ratchets ear. “Stay still and don’t look”

Sasha clambered off the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed, content that Ratchet’s wandering eyes were still buried deeply in the pillows at the end of the bed; she began to disrobe herself of her tight purple military uniform. She broke the clasps that held her uniform in place; her clothes began to pool at her feet. It felt good for her to finally be rid of the regulation military suit and finally feel the breeze on her bare fur. She now stood at the foot of the bed clothed in only a simple purple bra and panties combo.

“Ok Ratchet. Turnover and open your eyes” Ratchets eye lids parted as he stared at the half naked form of Sasha standing before him at the foot of the bed. She didn’t stay there for long however. She quickly pounced on top of him, their feral lips met. Sasha’s tongue began intruding on Ratchets mouth as she parted his teeth and they began a war for dominance in their mouths. They dueled valiantly, but Ratchet could not maintain this battle of endurance and in the end he was forced to surrender and allow Sasha explore every inch of his wet mouth.

Sasha pulled her tongue free of his mouth. She rose up from lying across his chest, shuffling forward so she was straddling his torso. She reached around to her furry back; she undid the clasp of her bra. The garment slipped apart as she brought her hands up to hide her mounds from Ratchets prying eyes. “You want to see these?” She asked the obvious as she jiggled them playfully. Ratchet replied with an enthusiastic nod of his head. Sasha leaned forward slightly. “Well then just move my hands and you’ll get to see them”

Ratchets hands rose from his sides as he gently took Sasha’s palms in his hands. He gently pulled her hands from her breasts; her full glory was released to the world, her small perky nipples standing erect before them both. Sasha leant down on top of him, she placed her breast across his face. Ratchet took the hint and sucked the nipple into his mouth, enjoying the sweet flavors which cascaded across his tongue. He would occasionally stop to lick just the tip of her nipple and sometimes her entire breast. She sighed at the fond attention Ratchet was giving her breast. She reached down to the band of his boxers; she slipped the material down his thighs. When his boxers were at his ankles Sasha suddenly stiffened in surprise at the enormous penis that was stood erect beneath her. Sasha raised herself off of Ratchets chest, his mouth detached from her breast with a sharp pop.

Sasha licked her lips, she rotated herself over Ratchet into the 69 position. She took his cock in her palm; she licked at the tip experimentally. At the same time Ratchets tongue stood upright as it flew across Sasha’s dripping pussy lips. Sasha took the tip of his cock into her mouth, her slippery mouth slithered around the shaft. Ratchets tongue slipped past her folds as he touched the walls of her love tunnel. Her tongue slowly encircled his shaft in her mouth as she slipped her lips along the shaft of his cock. The end of Ratchets cock tapped against the back of Sasha’s throat, Ratchets balls slapped against her chin. Sasha bobbed her head up to the tip of the shaft as she lowered her mouth down on him again. She milked him clean Ratchet lapped at the juices that were now flowing freely from her glowing sex. Sasha suddenly straightened upright. “Wait, stop”

Ratchet withdrew his tongue back into the safe confines of his own mouth. Sasha rotated herself on top of Ratchets until their eyes met once again. She stole a light kiss; she tasted herself on his tongue. She rolled herself to the side, never breaking their kiss, with Ratchet lying on top and Sasha lying beneath him. Sasha brought her lips towards Ratchets ear as her fangs protruded from her gums and lightly bit down on the soft cartilage. Ratchet licked Sasha’s furry chin lightly. She let go, still leaving a mark in her wake. “I want you to ride me like a wild Tyrannoid”.

Ratchet lifted Sasha above him as his rod stood erect below her. She took one final look at it before it disappeared inside her pussy lips. Sasha screamed in pain and surprise as her eyes slammed shut. Ratchet took hold of her stomach on either side as he lifted her above him before dropping her down onto his dripping rod once again. Sasha continued pumping herself on Ratchet as beads of sweat rolled down her brow. Her cheeks flared a fiery red as the heat radiated from her into the cold of the room.

“Ratchet!!” Sasha screamed as their combined juices ran down Ratchets slowly deflating rod. Sasha collapsed on his soft furry chest as she felt the rise and fall of his chest as he panted. As they lay there the fiery embers of passion slowly burnt out as they lay in each others arms.


End file.
